Estar en tus brazos
by ShoujoMadness
Summary: Oneshot: En sus últimos momentos Petra obtuvo un poco de felicidad por parte de su amado heichou.


_Hola chiquillos les dejo este fic, es mi primer RivaiPetra. Va dedicado para sus fans y con ello van a comprobar que no soy esa bruja sin corazón que tanto están hablando, contiene partes del manga y si no lo has visto aun por favor no lo leas. Debo añadir que si no te gusta mi forma de escribir no sigas leyendo ni tampoco comenten. _

_Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es creación de Hajime Isayama. _

:

:

**Estar en tus brazos**

:

:

_Estoy sola en este lugar tan frio y callado, sé que me queda muy poco de vida. Mi cuerpo duele tanto que respirar es difícil, soy incapaz de cerrar los ojos por el impacto que recibí minutos antes por parte del titán hembra. _

_Mis compañeros, aquellos con los que compartí gran parte de mi vida se han ido; me niego rotundamente que este infierno nos haya pasado y lo más seguro es una pesadilla pero por desgracia no es así. _

_Tengo esperanzas de que alguien venga a salvarme o por lo menos que me acompañe a compartir mis últimos momentos en la tierra porque no quiero morir sola, tengo mucho miedo. _

_Estoy por quedarme dormida, por favor alguien que venga a estar conmigo. _

El sargento Rivaille luego de escuchar los gritos de Eren de inmediato ve horrorizado los cuerpos de sus subordinados: primero Gunter que colgaba sin vida, luego se topa con la mitad del cuerpo de Erd, después Auruo que recostado permanecía con los ojos abiertos y por ultimo llego diviso a Petra.

_Escucho pisadas que se dirigen hacia a mí, con cuidado dirijo mis ojos a esa dirección y empiezo a llorar. Mi heichou esta aquí. _

Se fue acercando a ella y comprueba que sigue con vida sin embargo sabía muy bien que por la gravedad de sus heridas se iría junto con sus camaradas.

-**Heichou...**-Dice la chica de cabellos naranjas con un doloroso suspiro, mientras el soldado con mucha ternura abraza el cuerpo de su subordinada.

-**Calma Petra aquí estoy**-Saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y con el quita todo rastro de sangre de su cara. Le dolía verla en ese estado, ella no merecía tener tan horrendo final.

-**Lo siento tanto**-De sus ojos salen unas cuantas lagrimas-**No pudimos detener a ese monstruo y por nuestra culpa no pudimos proteger de Eren**-

Rivaille no pudo soportar las palabras de la Ral y con delicadeza coloca su índice en sus labios para silenciarla.

-**Quien** **debería de disculparse soy yo por no haber estado con ustedes**-Y era cierto, si tan solo hubiese llegado con ellos se pudo evitar esa tragedia.

_Debo decírselo, quiero confesar lo que llevo guardado en mi corazón antes partir._

-**Hay algo que quiero que sepa**-Tose un poco-**Lo amo Heichou y quiero un último deseo. Béseme por favor**-Con pocas fuerzas le toma la mano a su superior.

Entonces Rivaille poso sus labios sobre los de Petra encerrándolos en un cálido beso. La chica sonreía entre aquel contacto ya que se llevara al otro mundo quizás el cielo ese hermoso recuerdo. Una fina lagrima goteo su sonrosada mejilla y comprobó que su amado lloraba.

El beso finalizo y sin romper su abrazo se acerca a su oído.

-**Yo también te amo y ten por seguro que nos reuniremos pronto así que espérame**-

_Soy feliz realmente estoy feliz porque mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos, no me importa si mi vida se esta extinguiendo al menos estoy con él._

_Mi corazón ya dejo de latir, ya no hay respiración en mi cuerpo y así fue como deje de vivir. Aunque mi cuerpo ya no se mueva mis recuerdos y mi alma estarán siempre con Rivaille que se quedo conmigo hasta el final. _

_No importa cuánto tiempo pase yo te esperare amor mío, donde por fin podremos estar juntos en la eternidad._

Fin

:

:

_Me dolió con toda el alma escribirlo y hasta me puse a llorar porque Petra merecía vivir. Espero que les haya gustado, como dije fue mi primer fic de esta pareja ya que suelo escribir de RivaillexHanji. _

_Agradezco sus comentarios en mis otras historias, de verdad no se qué haría sin ustedes. Me despido y recuerden a Petra Ral con cariño, ShoujoMadness les dice hasta la próxima. _


End file.
